


И вкус мертвящих наслаждений

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Marijuana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Вечная связь.





	И вкус мертвящих наслаждений

Клаус не курил ни разу в жизни; зажигалку у Диего ему стащил Пять. Управиться с ней — ещё та задача, когда руки дрожат, а пальцы соскальзывают: он слабый, совсем не похож на тренированных братьев и сестру.

Бен сидит на окне, свесив ноги наружу, и ворчит.

— Ты серьёзно не придумал ничего лучше?

Пальцы наконец слушаются, огонёк вспыхивает и тут же гаснет, даже не достав до кончика самокрутки.

Траву пришлось доставать самому.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда меня вырубили транквилизаторами? Лютер ещё взбесился и переломал больше костей, чем отец велел. В жизни не было так тихо.

Бен оглядывается через плечо, маска-домино лежит у его ладони на деревянном подоконнике. Визоры розовые, этот цвет уже не отмыть.

— Мне это не нравится.

Клаус тихо ругается и наконец зажигает косяк.

Если Лютер или Эллисон поднимутся сюда, то обязательно расскажут отцу, но можно не волноваться: они сами так боятся быть пойманными, что едва увидев горящий свет сбегут без оглядки.

Дым сладкий и щекочет горло, Клаус кашляет, и Бен снова встревоженно смотрит на него.

Клаус хрюкает от смеха — не из-за травы, просто ему весело от того, что он хоть как-то может повлиять на **это**. Хотя бы попытаться, по крайней мере.

— Не нравится что, прятаться на чердаке? Лютер плохо на тебя влияет.

Бен вздыхает и снова смотрит в небо.

— Нет. Просто… а если. Если я умру? Меня ты тоже не услышишь.

Клаус глубоко затягивается, почти давясь дымом, изо всех сил старается удержать его внутри, не дать щекотке взять верх. Или его будут щекотать костлявые пальцы покойников.

Он делает пару шагов к окну, выдыхая дым над головой Бена, и тот рассеянно отмахивается. Клаус, слишком долговязый, не по возрасту высокий, обнимает его одной рукой поперёк груди, укладывает подбородок на плечо. Подносит косяк к губам.

— Тебя я услышу всегда, братишка.


End file.
